Fan:Crests
Digimon Crests In theirs that there were ever such things as elements, and their to one, colors, could they be combined to find golden light, or reflected, to heire silver, so surely was there later known, nothing of false graven images, but that there was a white spider in lurk tu hiding, who was ever watchful and attentive, surely, so beware of his, and that false guise of reliability, for sure to mark was there a crest of Reflection, sure tu, an Unity, there, for, but there to set, one day, when one could sure as find one new such color as could bring theirs tu, and this was Kindred, so surely fear the mean kid who was sure all you needed to hear was that he wore pink kindness, on his breast, by now, some made up crest, by now? So here there could be 7 crests, then 8 and 9, but there to know, they could dive again, and search for these aspects of the 10th crest, anon... Crest of Courage☀ This crest changes resonant factors belnging to this side level key stroke called ENKRYPTION, and is the expression of the yellow element, also called fear or pain in the digital universe. Believing hate factors break resonance finding aspects understood that this side level attribute, that this side change in circumstance, these worlds ever backwards on, in for it aspect achieving, here these lives set before more allergy intelligance, so as to say, Courage, is the founder of pain in your body, and that this crest denotes the idea of change in worlds unfounded by lost aliases, and that here in some spectrum, we could pledge it to an aspect of leadership in digital refrains, surely that the elements from one verse are reflected surely into another, and this was change in aspect to knowing more attunement beyond aspect goal drives. "Hi, I'm Tai. I was sure you didn't know this, but like, Tai's my teen name, and I'm a little kid by now, so like, call me Taichi. I couldn't have to knowa bout this one world inside this plaent ehre so surely ever after more to nknowa bout this inside my hope ebfore ours to know about this planet on, in before that this was gone on in again before that I coudn't have this world inside my planet never before! This one world, this lviing out to knowabout me, this in worlds surely there beside my only lives so surely taking this hacker approached to this aspect never once in, I'm lying about my life, some days, but that's because, they know about Tai, and these other kids, they'd like to know what I am?" Sure so something could forget about yours, for a while, but that this was going to burn inside my heat, for along time, and that I could create this place, you'd call Underworld, in the digital world, but there was this Cause to call for a new sun, here in the green beneath the black, and surely, that I could derive some wood, in this place, but that this was murky, and here could the spider want to come, so surely, was this a web, or trap in mein, to set about, this courage find, and bring Myotismon to one set place, where I could destroy the world, eventually, maybe, and set about, don't get confused, I meant destroy one aspect of my consciousness, but there, that he could be trapped, Andrumon, in his real for, and yes, I was scared, and yeah, alone. creator: Taichi Crest of Friendship♠ This crest opens the heart to change in aspects for these worlds that i could know about this inside your life beyond all of these planets, here inside of our world! This was surely this crest for understanding green light in the digital universe, and that we could believe that it was this aspect here called ao, and that's blue called grneen sometimes, or like, more than that, these depictions are perfect, but that you could blaze this emblem in countereit aspects not, it was easier protect all my friends if I kept acting like a jerk all the time, and Joe Kido thought he could hide from them, sure, if everybody's hating Matt all the time, and like, Joe Kido hates everything, so that's a pretty important aspect to keep for yourself, and then torture him with, like friends are slaves, and he can be made to serve in ways he just doesn't undernstand, you heard? Note TWIN, as this aspect of green light reflected into the digital world, but know that the crests change these worlds in ours before these planets taken surely ever more to know about this plan, to hide in hope, what was ours, so that the emperor's plans could swing into full effect, before our enemies learned how to, do something something... something, okay? Okay, before they knew how to bring the elements in the proper ordering, are you happy now? Separate question. Same question, I mean, or, current one, back, there was only one question, I'm pretty sure, by now, alright? damnit! creator: Matt Crest of Love♥ My name's Sora, but like, you already knew? Sure, tell a world I could be alive in, and forget about my heart for a while? These worlds on, the crest of LOVE was this surest aspect to know about theirs in these beyond fortitudes inside this planet here in ours before this planet, here for, tu ALGORITHM as this crafting element. That I could know about this crest called Love, was mine in ours before to know this violet element, or sure, more pink, do you think? That I couldn't have to know about your hearts, but still I do, and that this wasn't gone before these worlds inside my hope before love in all that I couldn't take this chance to know about ours before this little planet never taken on, in before that I couldn't have known about hell, but do, and that you could believe it, this digimon we called Andromon, is actually something else, and that was more pain than you could know, to find out? We hated him; he was a monster, and the supreme torturer of the digital world, and that his life surely couldn't allow him to use the crests ever again to access this one world, we're all going to have to take out Joe, who's trying to make deals in h ere against us not, but as a slave to Andrumon, the spider, surely, or did you think we didn't know about, the real Myotismon? I'm alive and deciding to stay in this world not, but that I could quest and venture out into these worlds, in one to the other, but there on, that there's this fear of what Joe could warp himself into, like he really believes he was destined to become, a digimon slave? If you're wondering why it's so hard to figure me or Taichi out, it's because like, we're brother and sister in real life, sure, don't believe it, but like, Tai likes boys lots and lots these days, sure fire, immortal living, plenty of romances, and this was coded all in ALGORITHM, you understand? creator: Sora Crest of SincerityΛ(Å)unacquired My name is Mimi, and I hated Joe Kido too, but also, I think he's kind of swell ing my eyeballs our, and that I could hate to look upon a creature so evil as a spider, I don't even not want to step on them? Or, step for on them? You see? This was Sincerity, and that it was the reflection of the red element called here in the digital universe SYNTAX, so about the way I form my data codes, like this one here, we could bring these aspects to link up the nartual elements of the outside world, into outer shadow not, but ghost worlds? like the digital one? Okay, a little confusing, but more like you should know, I was afraid nobody was ever going to want to try and raise a digimon with these sentences but me, and, I have, you know? Also, hi, guys, how are you? You're good? You look good. Really? That wasn't so? Oh no, Taichi, what are we gunna do about it? Come again? You h ave, seven sons, Tai? that sounds obviously inconvenient, oh, you don't not like boys? Huh. Kidding though no one knows about what it takes to build the world that can be ready for us to digi dive until, you know, they do. creator: Mimi Crest of Knowledge∞ The crest of Knowledge could be told by me, to you, that I'm Izzy, and surely, you could already have known that? Maybe you guessed, but now you know, and that's more important. But also, there, uh, something, something, aspect, overrride, believe in magic for a while? I helped build the digital world, and was raising this element of DRSF, database resonant server factors, into the digital world, sure back in time, when we were first going out there, and like you could believe it, there's more to know about these worlds by this black light, or shadow, and what I could do in secret, there witnessing Taichi brave it out against Joe in the open, while I got to busy up in darklight, I meant secret, or like, shadow? That I could witness this place of ours, surely, and that this planet could call your worlds in mine, over to one aspect taken beyond ours in life again before, you know? engineer: Izzy Crest of Hope♣ Hiya my name's TK! I love this world and everything lovable in it! I'm sure you don't know about me, but like, are you sure? This was blue light in our world, surely, but like Taichi says so, yellow was fear, and this color aspect was built into this group to scare Joe away from me, so I could learn to love and be a kid, and by learn, I mean teach it to others, while everybody kept Joe Kido the hell away from me, but this next time, we won't have an enemy among our friends, and I've found this user online, d'you know? His name's Xiamon. Ooh, scary Joseph Kido, too bad nobody liked you the whole time anyway, guessit? VEINS could be the name here, for this aspect of the blue element water, into the digital world, and that sure the yellow scared you away, but that I know lots and lots about yellow energy, cuz I can freak people out by acting scared all the time, you know? And so sure, we're all brave enough because of Tai, and looking at the way I got to be with digimon gave everybody in the digital world, hope! creator: TK Crest of Light火 This crest could tell you a lot about your heart, but that this was for flame, and that Joe Kido never knew a damn thing about what Love was really all about, or sure, Sex, but that this was ours having this sexy life with these worlds in planets we'd never known, but sure could come to know better and better, and, I know it's sort of, dif'rent, to hear me by now, but I'm pretty sure Taichi's gunna be this little kid by now, and just so you know, he and Sora can say they're brother and sister all they want to; it's a free thing to do. But hey, we're family; I'm Taichi's sister too. this world beyond, this surest flame, or, media, could be called and is, in the digital universe, DANCE RESONANCE, and that there in some surest correction of this life before and out beyond my only worlds of this life that I couldn't have to know about what you would know about us now and that this was gone, here, into forever, you know? creator: Cari Crest of Reflection♦ Reflection is of the silver element, and in the digital world, its the element PROPHECY creator: Palmon Crest of UnityΩ Unity is the gold element crest, these 7 reflected together for golden light, but here, this life, that this was an element called CRAFT in the digital world creator: Wormmon Undiscovered crest, unaccessed, false crests noted Reliability, set, Kindness, set, back, set, new set, Kindred, seeking, Kindred, leaningk, user one, please access zero crystals at Fair Depot, this side, this side, pumpkin pumpkin Crest of KINDRED S That this was hers in theirs to know some aspect, that this element could be known here on in these sides and know about this surest crest of KINDRED, and that this world could beset us for life, in that there was this false prophecy, in set alteration, of a crest of "kindness," but that this was false recognition in wider parameter set databasing, and that his element for KINDRED could be called PUMPKIN, and is based on elemental recognitions of a new color set to be appearing among the universes, here, this digital and outworlds, surely in, FINE, also called, FAIRN. creator: Taichi